


piercing

by kurooos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Off-Screen negotiations, Piercings, S&M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: The adventure of the boys convincing Gladio to get his nipples pierced.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	piercing

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd only once by myself, and fairly quickly, so apologies for any mistakes/errors!

It starts with a trip to Galdin Quay. Everyone but Gladio wears their shirts as they head down the boardwalk. 

None of them really bat an eye at it, Gladio's often without shirts or anything to cover up, but he usually at least has something over his shoulders. 

"Man, it's so hot," Noctis whines, dragging his feet as they get closer to the shadows of the bar area. 

“Then lose the shirt."

"And get burned to hell? No thanks. I'd prefer dealing with sweat rather than my shoulders peeling." 

"Your loss," Gladio shrugs.

Prompto sprints ahead, happily chatting up the waiter at the bar for some food and water, and Ignis quickly trudges after him, likely to discourage him from buying the most expensive dish.

Noctis takes a glance at Gladio, envy at his confidence in strutting around half naked. He’s half a step behind the man, getting a full view of the feathers and wings of his tattoo that completely cover Gladio’s back. 

He blames the heat as he focuses his attention on the small dip of skin right above Gladio’s jeans, where the tips of the bird’s tail feathers half hide under his belt. One thing leads to another, and Noctis ends up staring at Gladio’s ass, completely unaware he’s being called until his view of beautiful perky ass is turned around. It’s instead replaced with Gladio’s pecs, and Noctis can’t really complain. 

“Quit draggin’ your feet and get under here.”

Gladio takes a seat next to Prompto which leaves the only empty space for Noctis to be between Ignis and Gladio, which he happily takes. 

They share two dishes to snack on and each get their own waters and the breeze that blows in across the water feels amazing. 

Noctis gets caught up in a level on King’s Knight with Ignis when he first hears Prompto’s giggling. There’s a few protests on Gladio’s end and Prompto whining in that little voice that none of them can _truly_ resist. 

His first mistake is peeking up at the two to see what they’re doing. 

He catches Prompto pointing a marker tip at Gladio’s chest, first. And then Gladio turns his way, chest in full view, and Noctis can’t stop the burst of laughter. His phone happily plays the tune of him losing his level and he can’t even be mad about it because Gladio’s got one smiley face scribbled on his pec, with his one nipple acting as the nose. There’s eyes but no mouth on the other one. 

Prompto’s trying to haul Gladio around by one shoulder, giggling like a madman with the marker poised as a weapon in his other hand. Ready to finish his work on the other nipple.

Noctis knows he’s grinning like a fucking loon by the time he hears Ignis’ own snort of amusement. And the surprise of them catching Ignis laughing is just enough pause for Prompto to duck under one of Gladio’s big arms and swipe on a huge smiling mouth on the incomplete nipple face he’d been working on. 

Gladio barks, “ _HEY!_ ” and immediately clamps Prompto into a headlock, other arm swinging around for a noogie that roughs up Prompto’s already messy style.

They end up being kicked out of the bar area for laughing too loud, and Noctis can’t stop looking at Gladio’s two extra friends on his chest.

* * *

Gladio’s taken to wearing his vest when he discovers that the marker Prompto used was _permanent_. 

Noctis has the joy of having a front row folding seat to Prompto being thrown, quite literally, head over heels into the lake they’ve camped next to. He’s too busy to yell at them about scaring away the fish, trying to not choke on his spit while laughing and gasping for air while Gladio charges like a behemoth into the water after the screeching blonde.

* * *

They’ve all gotten cleaned up and fed by the time Ignis corrals them all into the tent for bed. There’s the routine shuffling of sleeping bags, Prompto making sure everyone gets at _least_ two kisses, and then a few groping hands. 

Ignis finally tells them to settle down and prepare for the long day of travelling tomorrow. 

Noctis relents, eager to close his eyes and sleep. Even if Gladio and Prompto are still mumbling under their breaths a few inches away. He listens to the night life outside their tent, hoping the songs of the crickets will lull him off to sleep. 

He’s _right there_ , just about to drop off into a dream when someone’s foot bumps into his back. Noctis is just tired enough to be grumpy about it and immediately rolls over, glare already set in place, ready to give whoever is still awake his wrath. 

It fizzles out when he sees what’s going on. 

Prompto’s sat himself up from his sleeping bag and hiked his shirt up under his armpits. The tent is dark, but the glow of the runes outside are just enough to let them see and Noctis gets a full view of Prompto’s toned stomach and chest, the tiny glittering metal pierced through his nipples. 

They’re not new by a long shot, Prompto’s had them for as long as Noctis has known him to be comfortable enough to take his shirt off in front of him. Prompto said he’d gotten them done sometime by the end of highschool, a rebellious streak that he’d decided to do one night. 

Gladio sits across from him, serious, cold eyes staring right at Prompto’s face. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad, just a few seconds," Prompto whispers, moving one hand to poke one of the metal balls with his fingertips, and then twisting it. 

Gladio’s jaw flexes for a second and Noctis _swears_ he’s blushing. 

“We’re not even in a good place right now to get shit like that. Even if I wanted to get them, which I _don’t_.” 

“Iggy could do it! He probably knows how to do it correctly already, found some fancy book or article on it.” 

There’s a pause where Gladio raises an eyebrow and Prompto smiles sheepishly. 

“What? He might! We both know he’s a know it all. It wouldn’t be surprising.” 

Prompto suddenly reaches out for Gladio and pinches one of his nipples between his fingers, rolling it softly. Gladio’s groan immediately shoots to Noctis’ gut, hot and--

“God, would you both put your nipples away and go to bed already?” Noctis grumbles, tugging his sleeping bag up to his nose. 

Both pairs of eyes shoot over to him. Prompto looks pleasantly surprised and Gladio’s scowl screams his embarrassment. Noctis immediately rolls over to hide his grin about it.

The tent gets quiet after that and Noctis doesn’t get kicked again. He drifts off to sleep, dreaming about Gladio and his brand new silver nipple piercings, and the noises he makes as Noctis torments them.

* * *

It doesn’t come up again and Noctis wonders if Gladio finally told Prompto off for good and that was that. He still thinks about it, still finds himself watching Gladio’s chest more than normal as his thoughts drift and wander.

Nothing else has changed except now Prompto’s taken to being just as shirtless as Gladio almost every hour of the day. It’s a big enough change that they all notice, but no one really comments. 

Prompto joins Gladio on his morning runs when they end up camping out some place, often within view. They’ve been crossing the western flats of Duscae. The weather is always comfortable when it’s not pouring down raining so the two get _lots_ of running in. So much shirtless running...

This morning, Noctis sits with Ignis at the edge of the haven, lounging back in their camping chairs with their own mugs of coffee. Off in the distance Gladio is sparring with Prompto, both shirtless. Gladio’s not going all out, lazy bear swipes and charges that Prompto easily ducks and jumps out of the way from.

Gladio finally hooks an arm around his waist and yanks him in against his chest. Prompto’s scream startles a few birds from the trees nearby when Gladio ducks into his neck and either bites down or blows a raspberry, Noctis can’t really tell from over here. 

Ignis muffles a small laugh into his mug and Noctis leans over towards him. 

“Hey. Has Prompto talked to you about uh, Gladio?”

“You mean about his insistence in convincing Gladio to get his nipples pierced? And myself doing it? Yes, he has.” Ignis takes a slow sip of coffee. 

Noctis doesn’t say anything, just stares at Ignis wide eyed in hopes he continues, possibly with an explanation. _Progress_?!

Suddenly Prompto’s screaming at the both of them and hauling ass up the bank. Gladio is hot on his heels. The sun glints right off Prompto’s barbells and Noctis gives one more glance at Ignis pleadingly. He feels like he’s the only one left out of the loop here. 

Ignis gives him a sly smile and stands. And that’s that.

* * *

“Okay,” Gladio says one night as they’re settling down for bed. 

It’s a rare night of getting a hotel room, two beds between the four of them and a steaming hot shower that lasts for each one of them.

Prompto suddenly launches himself out of the bed he’s sharing with Ignis and slams into the foot of his and Gladio’s. Noctis _swears_ he can see the sparkles flying out of his eyes as he looks at Gladio. 

“Like, _okay_ okay?! For reals?!” his head whips around to look at Ignis, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

Gladio groans, rubbing at his face with one hand, “Don’t make me regret it, blondie. I’m thinking about just taking it back and--”

“ _No_!! You can’t take it back! No take-backsies!” He launches himself up onto the bed, knee knocking into Noctis’ hip when he straddles Gladio’s lap. Prompto focuses his glittering gaze onto the man’s chest, hands framing the underside of his pecs. 

“By the Six, you’re going to look so good with them, I swear. Iggy’s gonna do a perfect job, you won’t regret it even once.” 

“Back to bed with you Prompto, we surely aren’t doing this tonight.” Ignis interrupts from the other bed, watching them with a fond smile.

Noctis catches that dark, razor sharp glint in his eyes when he glances at Gladio’s chest. 

_Oh_. And now he gets it. It isn’t just _Prompto_ that’s interested in this. It’s a _team_ effort. Suddenly, Noctis wonders just how much he’s missed out on their blonde duo’s scheming and planning. 

Prompto sighs before he gives Gladio a kiss and then leans off to the side to catch Noctis’ lips as well. He rolls off their mattress before joining Ignis in their bed. And the lights go out quickly after that.

His dreams are once again filled with small, glittering barbells and Gladio’s deep, low moans.

* * *

Noctis joins Ignis that morning in a walk through the town, stocking up on supplies and getting fresh air. 

They’ve both each got a bag of groceries when Ignis pauses at a shop. Noctis gives it a glance and immediately feels a warm, excited flutter in his chest. It’s a tattoo parlor, and they’ve stopped right in front of a sign boasting about their deals on piercings.

Noctis waits with bated breath before Ignis turns to him. 

“Care if we make a detour?” 

“Six, not at all.”

* * *

The anticipation is _killing_ him. Every second he has to wait is another second of agony. 

Noctis likes watching but usually his three lovers are already in the middle of _doing things_. The most action he’s getting to see is Gladio propped up on the bed and Prompto very firmly seated in his lap. 

They’re both completely naked and Gladio’s dick is half hard up against the cleft Prompto’s ass. While Prompto only has eyes for him, more accurately his nipples and the little clamps he’s securing onto them, Gladio’s nervous eyes are fixed on Ignis. 

He’s taken to spreading his entire set up on the nightstand. It was one of the first things he did as soon as they had gotten back to the room. And Six was that a fucking scene. 

It doesn’t really look too scary except for the two big hollow needles that are glittering in the lamplight. Prompto’s still trying to distract Gladio, wiggling in his lap and licking over his chest, most of his attention on Gladio’s nipples, but Noctis has a feeling it’s just spooking the big guy more. 

Noctis gets up from the other bed and crawls up next to Gladio. Both he and Prompto look at him for a moment and then he grabs Gladio’s jaw and pulls him into a kiss. It’s quick and dirty and more tongue than anything. It’s the best way to distract him, he’s found. Gladio does best serving someone else.

He pulls away after thoroughly dragging his tongue slow and hot over every bit of the inside of Gladio’s mouth. Gladio blinks at him, eyes dark and hungry. 

“Keep looking at me,” Noctis says, voice low and demanding. There’s no room for him to say no. Just the tone itself, he can notice Prompto holding his breath and focusing on him a bit more as well. 

They’ve both turned away from Ignis, which allows him to finally finish up with all of the prep without an audience. Noctis does his duty of keeping these two occupied with hard eyes and sweet kisses. 

The nervous energy around Gladio goes away pretty fast.

Noctis keeps track of the room, aware of Ignis approaching Gladio while the two are focused solely on him. Gladio groans a little at Ignis’ fingertips pulling on one of his nipples. His head turns like he’s going to look and Noctis fists his hair hard and keeps him in place. 

“He doesn’t have any needles, chill out” he says low, right up against Gladio’s mouth, and that does _something_ good, since Prompto moans where he’s kissing at Gladio’s neck. 

It’s a little tangled for a second, Ignis’ hands, Noctis’ mouth, Prompto’s...well everything. It’s working. That’s all that matters. 

“Iggy- _please_ -” Prompto whines, and somehow no one can ignore that. Noctis glances over to see what’s going on. 

From down Prompto’s back, he can see Ignis’ palm slide up against the cleft of the blonde’s ass, two fingers pressed knuckle deep inside of him. Prompto makes a quiet little moaning noise in his throat and both grinds down on Gladio’s cock and Ignis’ fingers and Noctis can feel his own cock immediately rise to attention. 

One of the big guy’s hands cups at Prompto’s cheek, giving him something to nuzzle against and kiss. He had no doubt they’d be kissing if Noctis wasn’t already there again, lips warm on Gladio’s. It’s easy to get lost in the kiss, especially when they pull back for a quick breath, only for Prompto to get in there to replace Noctis. Then, the dizzy feeling is hard to determine if from pleasure or just not having enough oxygen.

“Hands down, if you’d please, Gladio,” Ignis says, voice interrupting them, but it’s just firm enough to be a demand, no room for any of them to fight it. 

Gladio does as told, he’s so good at that, and Noctis rewards him with a kiss to the ear, Prompto’s occupied with Ignis’ hands but he’s leaning in to get Gladio’s mouth anyway. 

It’s a lot, even for Noctis, and he’s not even the one with all the attention. But he knows Gladio is alright for now, if the way he’s moaning is any indication. It grows louder towards the end of his breath and Noctis backs up to see again. 

Prompto is lowering himself down in his lap. More accurately on his _cock_ , all the way down to the hilt and still wiggling his hips back and forth like he’s trying to seat himself deeper. Gladio and Prompto’s moans sound so beautiful together and Noctis finally wraps one hand around himself to try and take the edge off. 

But then he sees Ignis with a needle in his hands and he has to grab the base of his cock hard to not shoot off too early because _holy shit_ he’s going to pierce Gladio’s nipples while Prompto’s riding him.

Prompto moves slowly, not enough to jostle Gladio and mess up his position, but enough that the both of them can’t be quiet. He’s got one hand on Gladio’s shoulder, pressing him back on the pillows, and the other holding his own cock similar to Noctis, eyes focused sharp on Gladio’s nipples. 

The piercing itself doesn’t take long. Ignis is quick, precise, and unforgiving. He doesn’t even give a warning. Doesn’t need to. There are four eager sets of eyes on the hollow needle. 

Not one of them misses the second Ignis pierces through Gladio’s skin. 

Gladio flinches, arms flexing hard by his sides, one hand gripping Noctis’ knee, and the other bunching up the sheets.

“Oh _fuck-_ ” Prompto whines, rising up high on his knees and shoving back down hard. Noctis can’t help but echo the sentiment.

Ignis works quickly and efficiently. Prompto’s movements and Gladio’s wincing doesn’t deter him, and soon Gladio has a small silver bar through his nipple, matching silver balls on either end, tight and secure.

Gladio blows out a rough exhale, head moving to look down at himself before Prompto grabs him under the chin, hips slamming down onto his lap once, twice.

“Not yet. Let Iggy do the other one,” he pants, moaning quietly when Gladio nods and pulls him into a kiss. Noctis can tell the little pinch between his brows is from pain. No doubt the sore throbbing of the piercing finally setting in as the adrenaline wears off.

Ignis seems to let them fuck it out for a second. More like Prompto’s moving too much for any of them to concentrate. His soft moans don’t travel farther than their little circle, sparse here and there with the gentle, wet slap of skin. 

Prompto’s arms loops up around Gladio’s shoulders when he lifts up on his knees higher, angling his hips back as he tucks in against Gladio’s neck. Noctis can tell he’s close to cumming. There’s the tell-tale tremble of his thighs every time he drags himself up off Gladio’s cock and it drags the head over his prostate.

Noctis finally wiggles a hand in between them, pushes his fingers into Prompto’s stomach and pushes. He gets a bratty whine for the trouble, Prompto resisting before he finally sits back when Noctis pushes harder. He’ll have to punish him later.

“Quit getting in the way, needy.” 

Prompto just pouts at him, the thrusting of his hips slowing down before coming to a complete stop when Ignis sets a hand on his shoulder, the span of his long fingers curled over the back of his freckled neck.

“Just hold still until I’m finished. Surely you know how to do that much, hm?”

“You both are so _mean_ ,” he whines, but ultimately does as he’s told, but not without complaint, “I’m trying to help Gladio feel good.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Gladio’s voice is clipped, tense. Noctis doesn’t know if it’s because he’s having to be so still or because he’s anxious for the next piercing.

Either way, there’s not much time to dwell on it. Ignis is positioning the needle at Gladio’s other nipple, waiting for Gladio to exhale, and then pushing through steady and quick. This time Gladio whines, both hands immediately dropping to Prompto’s hips.

“ _Ow_ \- _fuck_ -!”

“It’s all done. The second is often more painful than the first.” Ignis soothes, but Gladio’s not listening, head dropped back and eyes squeezed shut as he moans. 

It takes Noctis a second to realize he’s _cumming_ while Prompto grinds his cock in deep and Ignis threads the bar through his flushed nipple. As Ignis secures the ball at the other end, a small drop of blood drags down his skin.

They make quite the picture and Noctis can’t help but strip his cock fast, cumming quickly into his fingers with a muffled grunt. Prompto is quick behind him, coating Gladio’s stomach before he pulls off his lap with a shaky huff and dropping onto the bed.

Gladio’s shoulders shudder as he takes a big breath. Ignis dips towards him, kisses him sweetly and then wipes away the little drip of blood, “not so bad, right?”

“Fucking biggest lie of the year.”

“You handled it quite well.” Ignis hums, a smug note in his tone.

“Not like I could get away.”

“Oh hush. It’s obvious you enjoyed yourself.”

“I can feel my heartbeat in my nipples, Iggy.” Gladio looks like he’s about to move a hand up to touch, and Ignis gently swats his fingers away.

“Do not touch them. They need at least six months to fully heal.”

“ _Six months_?!” Gladio sits up a bit higher, eyes wide.

“They’re slow to heal, Gladio. We don’t want to irritate them or ruin the healing process. We’ll need to keep them clean and without much stimulation.”

“Isn’t the entire point of these to play with em?”

“I got mine just for looks, though,” Prompto pipes in, stretching his arms as he turns over and props his head on Noctis’ thigh. He’s reaching out, fingertips playing with the wet mess he made on Gladio’s stomach.

The brunette doesn’t respond, simply gives a grunt and relaxes back on the bed more. He only opens his eyes when Ignis brushes his fingers on his shoulder.

“I’m not done with you yet. On your back.” 

They shuffle around easily. Noctis and Prompto sitting back more to the center of the bed as Gladio lays back. He moves again, shoulders at the edge and head close off the bed when Ignis steps close and pulls his cock out.

They have a good view, get to watch Ignis’ face as he drags the wet, flushed head of his cock over Gladio’s lips. The drop of his jaw as Ignis pushes inside with a low moan.

The man’s obviously been keyed up through the whole thing, no doubt with Gladio’s squirming and reactions to the sharp pain, the bright flush of his chest, the blood. Noctis knows what Ignis likes. The dark little desires that key him up and get him going, even though he doesn’t like to admit it.

Ignis lasts a good handful of thrusts, the tip of his cock teasing the back of Gladio’s throat before he gives Gladio a short, clipped warning of his release. Gladio doesn’t run, smoothing one hand warm up the back of Ignis’ thigh until he’s pulling him in by the ass. 

Noctis groans the same time Ignis does when he cums, more so watching the flick of Gladio’s tongue around the base of Ignis’ cock. He knows exactly how that feels, how good Gladio is at sucking cock.

Ignis’ fingers trail the underside of Gladio’s pecs, hips grinding in slow circles as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Eventually, it gets to be too much for him and he draws back. Noctis itches to kiss him. He always enjoys Ignis after he’s cum, soft and pliant and sweet. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, Ignis crawls up on the bed next to them after thumbing away the mess on Gladio’s chin and lips and kissing him.

“A good investment for you, Gladio. Especially with your adversity to wearing clothing covering your chest.” Ignis purrs, stretching back at the foot of the bed. It’s the only space left for him.

They don’t all fit well on the queen mattress, but none of them are willing to move. Noctis likes it like this anyway, reminds him of the tent, everyone’s close enough to touch. Close enough that he knows he’s not alone.

Noctis can’t help but smile, swiping at Gladio’s stomach with the corner of the sheets before laying his cheek against his abs. Gladio doesn’t move except to flex once, looking at him, and then relaxing again.

“What’s that face for?”

“Hm… just happy. You’re pretty,” he hums, kissing the spot just above Gladio’s bellybutton, smiling wider when the big man blushes.

“And. I can’t wait until I get to put my mouth on your nipples. Six months is going to be so long.”

Gladio’s fingers trail into his hair, brushing back his bangs.

“I think you’ll manage.”

Noctis looks at Gladio’s nipples again. The skin around them is even flushed pink. It somehow looks even darker with how light the metal of the barbells is. Noctis knows that if he reaches up to twist them they’d sting, might even bleed. Heat curls low in his gut, teasing. He shuts his eyes with a sigh.

“I doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep this gladio-centric but as you can tell i have a weak spot for prompto. oopsie >w<;;
> 
> i also really only wanted to write the scene of ignis piercing gladio's nipples and the rest of it was pointless word-fluff so im sorry it reads kind of fast and choppy (im also trying to get back into writing with this quarantine slump/writers block), i still hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> inspo convo with [alonelighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelighthouse/pseuds/Alonelighthouse) back in may:  
>   
> 


End file.
